


The Cover

by KPOPTrashLord-007 (TrashLord_007)



Category: K-pop, Newkidd (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Hwi, Hwi x Reader, Hwi x You, Jo Mingyu x Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, happy birthday hwi, kpop soft hours, newkidd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/KPOPTrashLord-007
Summary: There was no holding back the smile that lit up your face as you watched him dance. Dancing to the energetic and electrifying beat of his latest favourite girl group song wasn't work to him - it was something he enjoyed. It was a hobby that he indulged in for himself and it showed in the way his joy became your own as he elicited pure emotion from you. Every single move dripped with not only grace but also happiness. Never did his expression falter or drop, and your own smile couldn't hold a candle to the dazzling grin plastered on his face.~~~Soft hours for Hwi's birthday :(Fluffy fluff
Relationships: Jo Mingyu | Hwi/Reader





	The Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hwi!

There was no holding back the smile that lit up your face as you watched him dance. Dancing to the energetic and electrifying beat of his latest favourite girl group song wasn't work to him - it was something he enjoyed. It was a hobby that he indulged in for himself and it showed in the way his joy became your own as he elicited pure emotion from you. Every single move dripped with not only grace but also happiness. Never did his expression falter or drop, and your own smile couldn't hold a candle to the dazzling grin plastered on his face.

Though his technique wasn't the best in the business, his personality and ability to draw out a raw response was more than most could ever dream of. Hwi allowed his happiness to cascade off his body in waves, illuminating the room and everything in it. No matter how hard he pushed himself to give his personal best, his eyes sparkled brighter than the moonlight hidden behind closed shutters.

Safe behind the camera, you felt emboldened enough to express the pent up excitement that had built up over the course of the night. It came as a silent set of bunny hops, a playful pout and a squish of your cheeks as you mouthed a silent coo that he caught from the corner of his eye during an elegant turn. A small blush served as the replacement for the eye roll he undoubtedly would have given you had he not been on camera. 

Once he finished the routine, soft pants drifting from soft lips, you ended the recording and turned off the camera. Light sweat lined his brow that was accompanied by a slight frown. All he did was watch in silence as you sat down on the floor. There next to the camera's tripod and attached by a single USB cord was your laptop. Lifting it into your lap, you sighed in relief. So far everything was in order and looking good. You focused on the screen while you uploaded the footage to your video editor, ignoring the impatient shuffling of the young man across from you. Without diverting your attention, you humoured him. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Did you like it?"

"Of course. You were adorable as always, Hwi."

An indignant huff prompted a grin from you. You eyed him for a brief moment. Though barely noticeable, his blond waves had started to clump from the buildup of sweat. This final recording was far from the first; all night had been dedicated to perfecting the dance. It should have been finished last night but he refused to offer anything less than perfect. It was his birthday gift to his fans, after all, so he had danced into the morning.

"Then why were you playing around and poking fun? Were you bored?"

"I wasn't." You laughed this time when he huffed. "It was fun."

"I saw you. It almost tripped me up," Hwi mumbled. 

Grabbing the tripod, he tried to move it aside but the cords were still connecting the camera and laptop. You yelped when the laptop jerked off your lap. Scrambling to catch it even though the likelihood of damage was next to nil, you lurched forward and slammed the back of your hand against the concrete before it had a chance to hit the ground. Waiting for your heartbeat to slow, you raised your gaze inch by inch to meet Hwi's. 

"Oops."

"Aish, you're lucky you're cute. Please leave the cleanup to me. You should get some sleep while I finish this."

"But-"

"Nope, none of that. Off you go."

Kicking imaginary dirt on the floor, he pouted. When he didn't clear out of the small practice room, you once again told him to get some rest with similar results. With a shake of the head and a yawn, you stood. You had to finish the video soon so it would be ready to post for his birthday so even though you were dead tired, you couldn't give in to the slumber that beckoned you. It would take a strong, caffeinated drink to power you through the looming task ahead of you. You could just hope that the drinks offered in the break room vending machine would be enough. 

"Can't I stay?"

"Why would you want to? This is gonna take awhile. Don't worry - it won't be posted without your approval first. Just sleep."

You stumbled to the door, yanking it open. Stretching upon exiting, you expected Hwi to follow only for the door to creak shut behind you. With a half-hearted yell, you reminded him not to touch the laptop before trudging down the hall. It took about five minutes for your mind to catch up. Once it had and you were able to form a somewhat coherent thought that didn't correlate to editing, you picked a drink and guzzled it down. It was quiet in the building at this time, something you could appreciate. The last thing you wanted to do was explain your presence. 

Step by step, the fog covering your mind began to lift as the caffeine kicked into gear. Still focused on the best way to slice, edit, and filter the dance routine in the least time possible, you reentered the room to find Hwi sitting in your spot. Light danced across his face in the now dark room as he watched the screen. You tutted and shook your head but he didn't seem to notice. Taking a seat next to him, you spoke in a low tone meant to go unnoticed. 

"Didn't I say not to touch the laptop?"

"Hmm?" 

"Nothing. Here, hand it to me."

Without a comment, he passed the laptop over. You disconnected the cords and threw them to the side. If he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, you'd just put off the cleanup and instead watch the clips with him. Waggling your finger in a beckoning gesture, you scooted a little further down the wall and he followed. When his legs were a safe distance from the tripod, you allowed yourself to relax. 

"I'm happy to see that you didn't delete the footage while I was gone."

"I'm not stupid."

"Even the smartest people make mistakes. I've erased plenty of important memories before, _usually_ by accident." You shrugged and sighed, looking at him from your peripheral, "It's not a big deal."

"You don't need to baby me."

"When have I ever?"

He snorted. " _Anyway_ , you can delete everything before the last three takes. There will be nothing worth saving there, I think. The second chorus and outro in the first of the three can be used and the intro for the second video might have been more polished than the third but… I'll leave it to your judgement."

"You got it."

After three and a half minutes of dutiful work on your part, you felt his stare burning into you. You wondered if he had been watching your actions close enough to pick up on your plan. The building silence was enough to give you your answer, but you hoped he hadn't noticed the full extent of it. 

Lifting your eyes off your project timeline, you noticed his hawk-like vision hadn't missed a thing. In an act of subconscious guilt, you chose to catch his gaze in the mirror opposite you both rather than head-on. He scowled. It was meant to be intimidating but it had an adverse effect and you burst into laughter. The way his lips jutted out in a pout at your reaction was beyond cute and only increased the bubbling joy overflowing from you. 

"Why are you laughing? I can see what you're doing!"

"Oh, what am I doing?" You goaded, snorting at his incredulous gasp. 

"You're collecting all the mistakes!'

"What of it?"

"I asked you to delete them," he whined, pulling at your shirt sleeve and frowning. 

"But you were so cute whenever you messed up."

"I don't want to show them anything less than perfect!" 

"Making mistakes is human. Having flaws is human. No one is perfect. Your fans will love seeing this, trust me. You're so gee dang cute, they will melt and combust when they see that little nervous laugh you made after you tripped. It's like a gift that keeps giving."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, put your trust in me. I won't lead you astray. Now why don't you just go to sleep and leave this to me? When you wake up, I'll have the finished video ready for you to review."

"Fine." The mirror shook as he dropped his head against it before an irritated groan echoed through the room. Even without the lights on, you knew discomfort would soon crawl across every inch of his face. The cold, hard surface of the mirror was no proper place to sleep. Soon his head rolled to the side to look at you once more. "Sleep where though?"

"Well since you didn't want to leave,-" with a tilt of your head so you were face to face with the exhausted blond, you patted your shoulder, "-you can sleep here."

For the first time since he finished dancing, his face lit up in a dazzling smile. He was quick to lean on you and even quicker to snuggle against you. You knew it wouldn't take long for him to clonk out, not with how tired he was after a full night's work. Pulling a pair of earphones from your pocket, you began to transition yourself and the laptop into a more comfortable and silent setup. 

Hwi yawned. If he was curious about your actions, he didn't comment on it and instead closed his eyes. Well on the way to falling asleep, he mumbled, "I'm lucky to have you."

"Yeah, you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new here!! (to the Newkidd fandom)   
> Sorry if I didn't do Hwi justice - I just couldn't not write something for his birthday. He's just too adorable and cute :(


End file.
